Get Back My Limitless Will!
by sevencolors
Summary: My first fic The Get Backers are called to the Limitless Fortress again... by MakubeX? What's going on? It will be a long fic. BxG, JxK, and a secret pairing xD [ Chap. 3 UP! ]
1. Chapter 1

Get Back my Limitless Will!

Hi! My name is Yamila and this is my first fanfic released ever xx So please bear with me… and enjoy!

I want to make something clear: as I didn't finish watching/reading the series yet (as anyone), I have no time line for this story. Place it where you find it convenient 

(And by the way, I'm still studying English xD)

Get Backers and all charas are © Rando Ayamine, Yuya Aoki, TEAM Get Backers, ADV Films and all respective owners – not me. (but you must be a damn fool if you thought that… / )

Chapter 1: You've got an e-mail

It was a warm, sunny summer afternoon. The city was almost empty and calm, of course no one would go out with that heat. However, there was some signs of life at the always welcoming to paying customers Honky Tonk.

"Hey Ban-chan, I'm so bored…" A cute SD-sized blonde was standing on the table and looking outside through the window. "We haven't had even a little job, even a little cat for a old lady… Ban-chan…? Are you listening to me?" He turned back to find his partner asleep, with his head on the same table he was standing on.

"You are also bored…" Ginji said as he smiled. He walked towards his friend and sit against his head. "Maybe I also need a little nap… "He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Natsumi was looking at the cute scene with a light smile on her face while she was cleaning the Get Backers' favorite cups, in silence, almost not making any noise.

"_Those two look really nice together… but they haven't had any job for a while… My boss will get mad again…"_ she thought as she looked at Paul, who was using his laptop. He seemed quite bored too.

But suddenly he startled. "Natsumi, wake those two up. I have big news." Paul ordered as he didn't get his eyes out of the screen.

"What happens boss?" Natsumi asked in confusion. She had thought nothing would change that calm and peaceful situation. Paul said nothing. So she went to the table and sweetly muttered "Ban… Ginji… wake up. Paul has news for you… " There was no answer. "Baaan There are lots of bills on the sidewalk!"

"What!" Ban raised up his head violently, throwing Ginji through the window. The dark-haired Get Backer ran out of the café, to find only a blonde plushie and the hot breeze. He took Ginji with his right hand and re-entered furiously the Honky Tonk. His steps seemed to sink the floor.

"What the hell are you saying, Natsumi? I only found this moron on the floor… "

"… I'm sorry Ban. But that was the only way to wake you up… " Natsumi put a sad face, which made Ban feel guilty.

"Oh it's all right Natsumi, don't worry! I just was dreaming of being a millionaire, and finally I had left this damn job!" Ginji (who was now in normal size standing behind Ban) looked to his feet in sadness. "But tell me, what happens?"

"You've got an e-mail, Get Backers. It's from a old friend of yours" Paul said from his place behind the counter. "It seems he needs your help."

"Really? How would he find out your email address?" said Ginji as both of them looked at the screen. He was so surprised when he read it.

"_Dear Ginji and Ban,_

_I'm sorry, after all what have happened and I did to you, I'm bothering you, but I really need your help. Please come here to the Limitless Fortress._

_If you can, try to contact Kazuki and the others and bring them too. The more we are, the better for us._

_I'm looking towards for your answer._

_MakubeX"_

"What is this… ? MakubeX is asking us for help… ? This must be something serious…" Ginji said as he looked at Ban.

"Or this is a trap. I smell something fishy here." Ban looked as mysterious as always.

"What do you mean Ban? Somebody is… "

"… pretending to be MakubeX. This person doesn't seem to know him quite well. That computers-freak would never need of the help from people like us." Ban finished Ginji's sentence and looked at Paul. "Reply to it. Say we will go there."

"Ban… ?" Ginji was confused. "Are we REALLY going?"

"C'mon Gin-kun, there's nothing we can't defeat, isn't it? We are the recovery service, the Get Backers, we have our reputation. Being MakubeX or not, we must go." Ban said with pride. "Are you afraid or something?"

"No at all!" Ginji exclaimed with a big smile. Ban was always there to encourage him, he hadn't realized it yet, but he needed him. Not only for that, the Jagan's owner seemed to be the only one who could stop his Lightning Lord alter ego. He was really special to him… his best friend.

He didn't realize, but he was staring at Ban as he was thinking of all this. "Ginji… it's time to move out of here." Ban's words took Ginji out of his thoughts. "I'll contact Hevn. She will help us to find the rest." Ban's voice sounded nervous and soft, like he had realized of Ginji's stare.

"OK, Ban-chan! Let's go!"

End of chapter 1. Did you like it? As I see it, this will be a long story. I promise action, surprises and of course girls' stuff. Please review! I really need it people ;;

On the next chapter…

Hi! I'm Ginji Amano! On our next chapter, we will meet again we our old partners. I'm so happy, but what happens? Every body seem as mysterious as Ban… what is going on, MakubeX? Please read next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Get Back my Limitless Will!

Kya Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the long-long-repeat 50 bazillion times delay! Blame it on the own GB series and my insane obsession with Chrono Cross xD I wanna thank Furiizu (it was like that…? Sorry, I suck at names! ) for her review! So please now enjoy!

REPOST: just corrected something ;;

Chapter 2: Uncertainty + Troubles + Trust a weird party

Ginji was looking at the night sky. The stars were particularly bright that night… They were reflecting in Raitei's eyes.

"They look like pearls in the sky. I wonder how many of them are looking at us… it's said that everybody has a star, which of them is mine? And if yours is…"

"OUCH!"

"Shut up, idiot. You seem so stupid saying those things…" Ban was standing next to Ginji, against the Ladybug. "We have work to do, no time for poetry stuff!"

Ginji grinned. "OK, Ban-chan. Hasn't Hevn phoned yet?"

"_Zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo…"_ There was a new message in Ban's mobile. Ginji looked at Ban. "C'mon Ban, read it!"

Ban press the "Read" option and it said: _GB I could contact all the crew. Come to LF entrance tomorrow please. Hevn."_

"As efficient as always!" Ginji turned into his lovely SD form, and bounced around the Ladybug. "We will meet everybody tomorrow Kazu and Shido! Me so happy!" The Lightning Lord looked at Ban with a certain evil bright in his eyes.

"And that means… that Himiko-san will be there, too." There was a sweat drop on Ban's head. "A-and what's up with it? This will be a job, anything else!"

Ginji grinned. "A job? I thought it would be a favor for MakubeX… And then I'm the one with bad memory, ne?" He turned back and looked at the street. "Oh well, however, I will see those guys again and work along with them, I can't ask for more I guess!"

Ban got into the Ladybug. "Come on Gin-kun, let's sleep now. We will have a busy day tomorrow, you know." Ginji went back to his normal size and also got into Ban's beloved car. He took his sheet and felt asleep immediately. "That's obvious" Ban thought. "He is bouncing and talking all the time, it's natural to fall asleep that fast, what an idiot." But there was a doubt in his head. He turned back and looked at Ginji. "_I can't ask for more I guess?_ What did he mean with that?" Ban said to himself without noticing, as he felt asleep under the stars.

---------------

"GINJI IS SO HAPPY!"

And he had his reasons, of course. He, Ban, Kazuki, Shido, Himiko, charming Akabane, Hevn, and for some strange reason Paul and Natsumi were in the entrance of Limitless Fortress.

"It's good to see you again, too!" Kazuki took SD Ginji in his hands. "How have you been Ginji?" He asked with a warm smile in his face.

"I'm fine! Always without a cent, but I'm with Ban!" Shido seemed slightly upset. "And you Kazu? It's strange, where is…?"

"Oh, I'm also OK, arigatou. If you are talking about Juubei, he's also fine. He is doing some training in the mountains, so don't worry." Kazuki looked at Ban. "So you said MakubeX needs help? That sounds weird to me."

"For me too." Himiko said coldly. "Why such a genius boy like him would need of us? Anyways, I want to know how things are going here after all that happened." Then she looked at Ban. "Don't get in my way, you stupid. Remember that we have pending issues."

"That's my line, lil' girl. Don't get on my way, or you will regret it." That was Ban's answer.

"Same goes for me." Shido made a few steps towards Ban. "Are you sure what are you doing? I feel like this is a mess, I don't want to have problems 'cause of you stupid snake, ok?"

"You better don't get in my way if you don't wanna know how my grab is like, monkey boy!" Shido and Ban started to argue as always…

"Stop, Ban, Shido!" Ginji got off to the floor and then went back to his normal size. "Please, we all must collaborate now!" A hand was placed in Ginji's shoulder.

"I agree with my dear Ginji, partners. If we want to help MakubeX, or, let's say, deal with this trouble, we should not argue or have differences, do you agree?" The sweet talk of Dr. Jackall seemed to calm the atmosphere… a little bit. But our dear Raitei was a bit scared. "A-Akabane-san, could you, please, get your hand out of my shoulder…?"

"Oh, sure, dear Lightning Lord." He did what the Raitei asked. "It is really beautiful to have the chance of working along with you again. Please help me to have a pleasant working day." Ban looked at Dr Jackall with _certain_ distrust. "Be ware with your damn blood instinct, pervert. Don't make Ginji go mad again or else…" He suddenly stop. "OK, don't cause troubles here."

"So that makes every of us here, right?" Hevn said calmly. "Like all of you know, we're here to help MakubeX… I mean, you are here. My job is already done."

"Yeah, we know." Ban looked arrogant. "Just remembering what happened last time, I guess you are really afraid of this place. But wait a minute… could you tell me, _please_, what the damn hell are Natsumi and Paul doing here!"

"Oh Ban-san please don't go mad." Natsumi said. "I just want to meet MakubeX, and also have a look at where Ginji-san grew up." She seemed really enthusiastic.

"… and I'm here to protect her, of course. This place isn't the best for a charming girl like her. Natsumi must continue working for me." Paul said as he looked up at the high floors. "Apart from that, I'm also interested in meeting MakubeX."

"Grrr…" Ban had to accept that he was a bit hysterical. Only a little bit.

"If we are ready, shall we enter, please? I am looking forwards to meet MakubeX and know what is happening." Dr. Jackall sounded as polite and calm as always.

"OK, so I'm off here. Good luck." Hevn turned back and went back to 'outside world', as it's known in the Limitless Fortress.

"It's better for her… Are you sure you want to enter, Natsumi? After we changed MakubeX's mind some time ago, there's some peace in the Fortress, but we can't say that for sure. Remember, this is a rule-less land after all." Ginji said to Natsumi. He was a bit worried for her.

"I trust Ban and all of you. Nothing bad is going to happen if I go along you!" Natsumi said cheerfully, as she grabbed Ginji's right arm. "C'mon, let's go!"

"OK… OK Natsumi-chan."

---------------

"Hello, I'm Fuuchouin Kazuki. In the next chapter, we entered the LF but… what's wrong, Ginji? And why does Dr. Jackall seem so happy? Please read next chapter!"

AN: The ringtone heard is 2° opening from Get Backers, "Barairo no Sekai" (The Rose-Colored World)


	3. Chapter 3

Get Back my Limitless Will!

Waaa Sorry for the delay (again!) You know, I'm veeery lazy .;;

I wanna thank you all for your reviews, it made me so happy! Let me remember, Anginis (finally here it is ;) and Elena-chan, thanx a lot! there could be someone else but I forgot ;;

There is something I forgot to mention, and that's the title. As you can see, I just took the normal titles in the anime (especially ep 24, when the Mugenjou arc ends) but adapted to fit this story of course. What does it refer about? Secret…

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Sudden Changes

"This is… the Fortress…?"

Ban, Ginji and those who had been in Mugenjou before were really surprised. Not a single human was visible, as long as there was no noise audible. Only the wind and the omnipresent trash were there.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ban shouted. "This is not what I remember of this place." The group spread a little bit and started exploring the scenery. Not a single human being, animal, or living form.

"What's wrong, Ginji?" Natsumi was with Ban and the Raitei checking the walkthroughs. "Paul told me there were lots of people in this place…"

Ginji gave her a sad face. "And there were. Maybe… they are all afraid of something?" "Don't be fool! This place is full of skilled fighters and trouble-makers. It's impossible to think they all have chickened out! How weird, if you lived here you're supposed to know it!" Ban was really irritated (as always.); his fellow was a complete fool sometimes. But he was a fool who he liked being with.

"HEY! STUPID SNAKE, GINJI!" Shido shouted out loud. "I don't think we will solve the whole thing if we stay here. Why don't we split in some groups and investigate this place?" Wow. Shido looked like a real leader.

Without getting closer to him a cm (they were at least at 20 meters of distance), Ban shouted "Two things, monkey-boy. My name is Midou Ban, I told you a gazillion times, godamnit!" He turned into a SD size… "AND don't repeat what the thread-freak says, you copycat!" A sweatdrop appeared in both Kazuki and Shido's heads. "YOU HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF HEARING, RIGHT?" was the beastmaster's answer.

"YES, THAT AND A BIT OF ORIGINALITY!" Ban replied. Ginji tried to stop them…

"Hey, Ban, Shido, why don't you stop fighting…? I mean, if Maku-kun called all of us it means that he wants us together…" got shortened to his SD form (and lots of hearts were floating around him) "… and we must be good friends, we 3 have the same work after all, we are mates in this mission, it's so lovely, don't you think that Ban?" He looked left just to find out that Ban or anyone wasn't there, as the hearts around him disappeared and he went back to his so-tall form.

"Don't stop there, idiot" a voice was heard from far away "c'mon, let's go, MakubeX is waiting!" Ban seemed so indifferent…

"Be calm, Ban is so stupid sometimes…" Himiko put a hand on Ginji's shoulder. "Himiko…" "Cheer up, Gin-kun!" Ginji looked right to find Kazuki, and then smiled. "Arigatou, Himiko-san, Kazu!" he said.

"I am starting to like this situation… I find it very interesting." Akabane was talking to himself. Very loud, though. "Hey you dement" Shido came next to him by behind. "What do you mean with that?"

"Somehow… I think there will be some fun for me here." There was a strong desire in his voice. "Damn pervert, just keep out from me." Shido closed his eyes.

Suddenly they feel how the floor under their feet was falling down.

Ginji was in SD form hugging Himiko's legs… "Yaaay Himiko-san you aren't like Ban has told me! You're so coooool" Himiko looked down in curiosity. "So you find me nice, Ginji?" There was no answer. "Ginji?" Suddenly Ginji got larger and started looking around. Kazuki and Himiko were confused.

"Are you alright, Ginji?" the thread-master asked. "I'm OK, Kazukun. But did you see just some seconds ago, some lines in the air?" "Lines?" Himiko started looking around. "Yes, lines, like when you're watching TV in a stormy day!"

"Nani…!" Kazuki was also confused. But things got confirmed when larger black lines appeared all over the place. "What's going on?" Himiko shouted. "The whole place is disappearing! It's a virtual reality!" Kazuki, clever as always, was right. "Himiko, Ginji, stay where you are!"

"But… but… BAN! BAAAN!" Ginji screamed out loud.

In other far place…

Ban, Natsumi and Paul were also surrounded by hundreds of white and black lines. "What the hell is going on!" Ban shouted. Natsumi grabbed tight of Paul's right arm. "What… is happening…? Ginji-san! Where are you!"

"_Damnit… We are gonna be separated again! Ginji…!"_ Ban felt the floor fall under his feet…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok. No more "in our next chapter" since the plot can go to no where. I can't control it xD

Originally Himiko wasn't going to get along with Ginji. Or viceversa. And Ban is colder than I imagined o Perhaps it's a side-effect after watching those soap operas at my friend's house some days ago ;

_Quisiera decirles, a aquellas chicas hispanohablantes que leen este fanfic, que estoy trabajando en hacer una versión en español! Aunque todavía no prometo nada…_

Well, I hope you liked it, please review! And thanx for bearing with this lazy girl! ;

And please read my other story, Final Fantasy VII fans! I need more reviews on that one!


End file.
